The Anti-Monitor's Planet Target
Patch saved all of the puppies from Cruella, Zack and Reia saved Qwark from the Anti-Monitor, who kidnapped him from the starship. On the down side, Thunderbolt stays put for the moment. Zack: We can't let it get away now! Reia: Agreed. But innocence come first. Kiva: Thunderbolt's not moving. Reia: Don't worry about him. History, up to this point, is almost fixed. Zack: What's the plan? Reia: We need to stop the Anti-Monitor before everyone arrives in an alley. Kiva: Right. Reia: Zack, climb on my back. Kiva, grab onto me. - Zack and Kiva did as instructed as Reia used Instant Transmission to teleport to the designed spot in London. Reia: Up there! - The Anti-Monitor stopped and flew back down to the ground. Anti-Monitor: Why resisting fate? It is destined for the universe to perish. Reia: I won't let everyone die! Not again! - Both Zack and Kiva have gotten confused over Reia's response, but Kiva caught attention when she view a journey record about the team's supposed fate near the Sands of Time. Kiva decided to keep this matter herself. Zack: Huh? What are you talking about, Reia? Kiva: Gosh... Anti-Monitor: Then you three will be the first to die. When I'm done here, the team's light will be extinguished and the entire universe will know...its own demise. - Knowing that the Anti-Monitor will be after Terra, the one person she loves, Kiva summoned her Keyblade, determined. Kiva: Not on my watch, Anti-Monitor! Reia: Kiva, focus. We'll fight him together. Kiva: Alright. - The three battled the Anti-Monitor with sheer force, but when it tried to shoot, it malfunctioned. Kiva: It's malfunctioning! Zack: I can see that. Reia's sabotage plan worked after all. Kiva: Yeah. Zack: I think I can shut it down with this high-frequency upgrade. Cover me until I get this thing charged up. Kiva: How long will it take? Reia: Three minutes, I think. - Kiva gave Reia a helping hand against the Anti-Monitor. Kiva: We have to buy Zack some time. Reia: The bus is getting close too. I'm not sure if we had three minutes. Kiva: Then, we'll make every second count. - Reia and Kiva damaged the Anti-Monitor for two minutes until Zack's blade is charged. Zack: It's ready! Get out of the way! - Reia and Kiva moved out of the way for Zack to stab the Anti-Monitor and end the universal threat. Zack pulled his sword back and the Anti-Monitor crashed down. Kiva: We... We did it! Zack: Awesome! - Little did both Kiva and Zack know, Reia sees a small light inside the prototype, activating the self-destruct as a failsafe. Kiva: Wow! That was so crazy! Reia: It's not over. Zack: What do you mean? - Reia used her summon charm to summon her close friend, who is also a Crystal Gem- Lapis. Lapis: Something wrong, Reia? Reia: I need your speed to take the Anti-Monitor out of Earth. Lapis: Then...let's fuse, Reia. Zack: Huh? What's going on-? - Reia used her Fusion Gem Crest and fused with Lapis. Reia then takes the Anti-Monitor and, with Lapis' speed, flew toward space, leaving Zack with Kiva. Reia activated her spacesuit just enough to reach the planet's orbit. Reia then spin the Anti-Monitor so fast, which is faster than Sonic, and threw the Anti-Monitor into deep space and it blew up a few seconds ago. Lapis: (Did we win?) Reia: Yeah.. We did. - Meanwhile, Zack and Kiva stood watch as the double-decker bus and the dog food truck arrived in an alley, and like Reia said, history would progress how it supposed to. Patch told the puppies to go to the building nearby the bus, while Thunderbolt distracted the villains long enough for Patch lets go of the hand-brake, causing the villains to ran away and jump into the water nearby. Reia and Lapis returned to Earth, landed and unfused. Zack: Reia? Any idea who this is? Reia: Sorry for the forced summon, but- Lapis: -She is trusting her instinct. I'm Lapis. And this must be..? Kiva: Kiva. And this is Zack. - Lapis shake Kiva's hand. Lapis: Nice to meet- Wait. THE Kiva? Reia told me about you in her letters. Kiva: Gosh... Really? Lapis: Yeah. She said you're very brave and I believed it. Kiva: Wow.. Thanks, Lapis. How come you are blue? Lapis: Well, I'm a Crystal Gem. Reia found me a long time ago and she saved me from Lorelei. Zack: Lorelei? Kiva: I think she's not from Earth. Reia: That's right. She's an Asgardian who can use mind control. Kiva: Whoa... I rather stay away from her. Reia: Good thing she ain't here. Lapis: What about them? - Reia and the others looked at Cruella and the other villains in the water. Reia: The police can take them from here. Thanks again, Lapis. - Lapis nodded and returned to Sonja's side. Ratchet and the others arrived soon after and as soon as the cops arrived, they already put Qwark in handcuffs. Category:Scenes